Animated Me
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: A very humorous story following the author after she suddenly falls into the anime world. Soon, her friend Aiko follows her. Only a little twist, she wants to get all the couples together.
1. Not in Kansas anymore

**Animating Me**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Shaman King. This is pretty old but I thought it was fun. And yesh, I am in it 0.o;;!_

I glared at the beeping alarm clock. It was Monday, and to quote a certain fat feline, I hated Mondays. I had five minutes before school started, and was on the computer reading fanfic.

I thought of Shaman King, which was one of my favorite shows, and wondered what would happen if I were to be a character on the show.

I immediately agreed to myself I would probably annoy all the characters to death, and probably end up on Hao's barbeque (Yum...Author...). But I couldn't help wishing that I could go into the anime world.

Suddenly the floor began to shake, I screamed and felt something hard hit me. My knee's buckled and I was surrounded by darkness.

I shook my head and opened my eyes. Did I fall on my T.V., or did everything seem more cartoony then usual?

I rubbed my eyes but it stayed as it was.

Blinking I looked down at a puddle on the muddy ground. I gasped. I was a cartoon!

I had huge blue eyes and wavy brown hair to my shoulders. I was wearing a pink tank top and a faded denim mini skirt with rubber pink flip-flops. I felt like crying until I saw something off into the distance.

"Asakura...WAIT! THAT'S WERE YOH LIVES!" I danced around happily and ran to his house like there was no tomorrow.


	2. Sure Beats Math Class

I banged on the door eagerly and stepped back as it swung open.

"YOH!" I yelled, hugging him tightly, not realizing that, duh, he didn't know me. He gently pushed me off him.

"Erm...who are you?" He asked and I blushed at him.

"I'm er...Molly. Yes, Molly..." He looked at me, as if saying _go on. _So I did.

"I...um...my family just abandoned me because I think I can see spirits. I know that must sound crazy, huh?" I asked trying to look cute, though I knew he wouldn't think I was crazy for seeing 'spirits'. Yoh looked sad for me.

"You can stay here, I'm sorry about your family. But, how did you know about me?" Yoh asked. Oh crap, how do I explain he's on one of my favorite T.V. shows? Simple, I don't. I smiled at him.

"Oh, I read about you in the paper..." I said crossing my fingers behind my back. Yoh nodded, giving me a lazy smile and motioning me in. I felt like squealing, I was in YOH's house.

"So, does anyone live with you Yoh?" I asked innocently, oddened by how easily the lie had come out. Yoh laughed.

"I live with Anna, my fiancée, and a lot of my friends _practically _live here." I nodded at him; I couldn't wait to meet the rest of the gang! Yoh showed me into a nice looking guestroom.

"I'll, call you for dinner, I just gotta talk to Anna. Y'know...my fiancée?" I nodded at him and after he left, jumped on my bed.

Yoh knocked on my door. I opened it and gasped. My friend Aiko was standing beside Yoh. Aiko smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"Hey Aiko!" I said joyfully. Aiko had long brown hair that was done up in two long ponytails on each side of her head. She had on a light purple bandana and was wearing a snowboarder jacket with different shades of purple. She also had on a black denim mini skirt and purple Pilika style boots. I hugged her.

"I can't believe it! Your here too?" I asked and Aiko laughed. We both turned to Yoh.

"Uh, so you two know each other?" He asked suspiciously. We both nodded.

"Erm...we're sisters." I said and Aiko tried not to laugh too hard. Yoh nodded.

"I'll call you for dinner in a few minutes. I gotta go talk to Anna again." Once Yoh had closed the door and Aiko and I had heard his footsteps go down the hall, we both collapsed on the bed in hysterical laughter.

"We're sisters?" Aiko asked giggling. I nodded snickering.

"He might think it's weird that we just _happened _to know each other! So how didja get here Aiko?" I asked and Aiko looked confused.

"I don't really know, I was in Math class and all of a sudden I was...here." Aiko said. I laughed softly.

"Beats Math class, huh?" Aiko nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to meet Ren and HOROHORO!" I said acting hyper. Aiko jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" She said bouncing happily.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we try to get Yoh and Anna together?" I asked and Aiko looked thoughtful.

"Why just them? Lets get ALL the couples together! But how?" Aiko asked, biting her lip. My eyes gleamed.

"Anyway necessary!" I declared and Aiko and I dissolved into giggles again.

**Authors Notes: **OoOh, wonder what'll happen next... ((mysterious look))


	3. Switching Seats

Aiko and I followed Yoh to the kitchen.

"Well, I invited some friends over for you two to meet. Is that alright?" Yoh asked us, yawning. Me and Aiko nodded energetically and Yoh grinned widely.

"Good." He said and led us in the kitchen. My eyes shone. Sitting around the dining table was HoroHoro, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Pilika, Anna and Tamao. Aiko was bouncing up and down again. Yoh blinked at us stupidly and his friends stood up. We followed him over to them and he pointed at them.

"This is HoroHoro." Yoh said and HoroHoro shook our hands, bouncing around like Aiko was.

"Ren." Yoh said and Ren scowled at us, stiffly putting out his hand. I squeezed his hand and giggled at his major blushing.

"Lyserg." Lyserg was blushing and looking at the floor. He muttered a soft high and placed a kiss on mine and Aiko's cheek. I was felt my face grow extremely hot and I mimicked him by admiring the floor tiles.

"Ryu." I giggled as Ryu's eyes turned into huge hearts at the site of us.

"Pilika." Pilika smiled and gave us each a short hug.

"Nice to meet you." She said and I couldn't help smiling at her.

"Anna." Anna shot us twin glares and didn't offer her hand.

"And this is Tamao." Yoh concluded.

"I hope we'll be friends." Tamao said nicely and I nodded. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Now that _that's _over, how about we sit down to eat?" I fought off the urge to slap her; she'd probably kill me if I did. I sat down right in between HoroHoro and Lyserg.

Horo put his arm around the back of my chair and I blushed. Lyserg looked at the back of my chair sadly. It was so easy to talk to HoroHoro, and Lyserg was a great listener, not caring that I wouldn't shut up. I looked over at Aiko, who unfortunately was sitting between Yoh and Anna.

Anna looked like she wanted to KILL Aiko, because Yoh and Aiko were deep in conversation. I giggled and both Lyserg and HoroHoro beamed at me.

"Aww, you guys are so awesome." I told them. I giggled at their puzzled expressions. Aiko looked at me and motioned for the door. I nodded and followed her outside the kitchen.

"I need to switch seats with you." Aiko whispered and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Are you just saying that so you can sit by Trey?" I asked suspiciously. Aiko blushed but shook her head.

"No but that's not a bad thing! What I mean is I need you to figure out a way to get Yoh and Anna together, my ways not working." I sighed.

"Fine, but shotgun sitting by Trey next time!" Aiko grumbled a "fine" and we entered the kitchen again.

"Sorry 'bout that y'all." I said cheerfully and sat between Yoh and Anna. Yoh looked from me to Aiko.

"Weren't you sitting by them?" He asked and I smiled nervously.

"You mean, you don't want to sit beside me? Yoh your mean!" I said dramatically, bursting out laughing. Yoh laughed and Anna's glare deepened.

"What I mean is, Yoh can I trade seats with you?" Yoh looked confused.

"Ok." He shrugged and we switched so Yoh and Anna were side by side and I was by Ryu ((Shudder)) (The sacrifices I make for romance). Ryu looked me over and I winced.

This ought to be interesting. I smiled as Yoh and Anna started talking to one another and noticed how their chairs came slightly closer together (Smooooth Yoh).


	4. How long are you staying?

**Authors Notes:** _Ok, I have only seen Pilika a record two times in the anime. And she didn't say a whole lot those two times. Yes, it's sad but true. So I had a VERY rough idea of how she acted and talked. So, please bear with me._

After dinner, Aiko and I went back to our room. Aiko's grin was huge.

"HoroHoro is so funny!" She exclaimed and crashed onto a bed ((there were two beds in the room)). I rolled my eyes and poked her.

"Lucky fart, I had to sit by Ryu. Nothing against him, but he smells of cheap hair gel." Aiko laughed and twitched her eye. I, being the idiot I was, began to dance around and sing a dumb song I made up.

"Ryu, my sexy man, cheap hair gel and eats…uh, SPAM! He's the only one for me, and his girl I will always be." Aiko laughed.

"What the crap? Spam?" She asked, looking at me like I was some sort of retard. I shrugged and sat down on the bed beside her's.

"A genius can't always be perfect." I declared, making a pouty face. Aiko poked me again.

"No offence, Molly, but you can't dance." I poked her back.

"Can so!" At that we heard another knock on our door. Aiko looked at me, as though I would know who it was. I shrugged and walking over, whipped open the door. I leaned on the door.

"Hey Pilika." Pilika grinned widely.

"Hey guys!" Pilika entered our room and I closed the door behind her. Pilika jumped on my now empty bed.

"So, who do you think is cute?" Pilika asked, jumping on the bed still. I laughed, Pilika certainly doesn't waste time. I groaned. Aiko blushed. Pilika looked at her oddly.

"Is it Ren?" She asked quietly. Aiko and I laughed.

"Do you like Ren, Pilika?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows suggestively. Pilika turned beet red and didn't say anything. My eyes went shiny.

"AW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" I exclaimed. Pilika giggled. Aiko narrowed her eyes at me. Well, at least Pilika understands me.

"How long are you guys staying here?" Pilika then asked, which caught me and Aiko completely off-guard.

'_Forever?'_ I was tempted to say, but stopped myself.

"I'm not sure. We have no where else to go." I said, realizing it was true. What if we couldn't get back? I looked over at Aiko and she too had been hit with a cruel reality check. Pilika, noticing we needed to be alone, said goodnight to us, and promised to hang with us the next day. I sank onto the bed, now my energy deflated.

"How are we gunna get back?" Aiko asked, throwing her pillow into the air and catching it.

"I don't know." I said seriously, and then smiled, wanting to ease the tension.

"But until we find a way, we have a mission!" Aiko threw her pillow at me.

"Ow! You bum!" I said in a high-pitched voice. We then proceeded to have a pillow fight.


	5. Orange Peels and Matchmaking

"Mornin' Yoh." I mumbled, waltzing into the Asakura kitchen. Yoh gave me a lazy smile, which I returned to him.

"Hungry?" I joked pointing at the fridge. Yoh nodded with energy he hadn't had before.

"Want me to get you something?" I asked, leaning on a countertop. Yoh grinned.

"Sure." I laughed. I opened the fridge and searched around until I found it.

'_Perfect.'_ I thought, grabbing a bag of oranges. I held them up.

"Do you like oranges?" I asked innocently. Yoh's eyes shone.

"Yeah." He said leaning back good naturally. I sat down across from Yoh, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, Yoh, you and Anna seem pretty close." I stated peeling an orange. Yoh looked a little uneasy discussing Anna. He was about to say something when Anna ((surprise, surprise)) walked into the kitchen. She saw the oranges and her hand twitched. I gulped and excused myself. I did not want to be in Anna's bad books.

Well, any more than I already was. I guess match making Yoh and Anna would need some better planning. Until then, I decided to move on to another couple.

"Aiko…get _up_. I have an idea. I need your help though." Aiko groaned.

"Fine, I'm up." I smiled.

"Good, now _here's_ my idea!"

"HoroHoro! Hey! Remember me?" I waved at the blue haired shaman energetically. HoroHoro smiled.

"Molly, right?" I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Yup. Um, can you do me a favor? Yoh and Anna went out for a while and I don't really know my way around. Can you help me find the _kitchen?_" ((A/N I know what your thinking. 'You were just _in_ the kitchen.' But Trey didn't know that.)). HoroHoro's eye's lit up.

"Sure!"

As HoroHoro was taking me to the kitchen, we ran into Aiko. How ironic. Aiko looked out of breath.

"Oh Moll! You have to help me!" Aiko said, intentionally not telling me why. My eyes grew wide.

"Of course!" I turned to Horo.

"Oh Horo, I'm _sorry._ I'll find you in the kitchen after, I promise!" HoroHoro nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Aiko blushed.

"Uh, it's ok, Horo." Aiko said admiring the pretty floor. Horo smiled and waved goodbye to us.

"Good luck." Once he had left, me and Aiko burst out laughing.

"Perfect! Loved the out of breath routine, Aiko." I said smugly. Aiko poked me.

"Oh Horo, I'm _sorry._" Aiko mimicked me, making my voice high-pitched.

"You poo! Wait, aren't we going to watch to see if our plan worked?" Aiko looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that part!" We both sneaked over to the kitchen and smothered laughs as he approached Tamao. It was working! They were _talking_ to each other! And, what's this now they are…making food together? I leaned over to Aiko.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" I whispered, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Aiko hit me.

"I don't think they like each other _that_ way yet." I shrugged. We both then left the pink-haired prophet and the blue haired shaman alone to cook together.


	6. ARE YOU PLOTTING SOMETHING?

"Bored, bored, _bored."_ I sighed, lying restlessly on my bed. Everyone had gone out. Aiko had gone grocery shopping with Tamao, Yoh and Anna were off training, and no one else had shown up at Yoh's.

"Nothing to do." I whined to the ceiling.

It was unproductive in helping me. I groaned at the knock on my door. Probably Anna wanting me to do more chores. I opened it and leaned on the wall. It was just Yoh—Wait, that's not Yoh. My eye's widened, _no way._

"Who might you be?" He asked looking me up and down. I gulped. _Hao._

I clumsily stuck out my hand, feeling very…uncomfortable. Hao ignored my hand and I let it drop to my side.

"Who are you? Are you a human?" I gulped and crossed my fingers behind my back.

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

'_Dumb thing to say Molly. You are soooo dead.'_ I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them.

'_Hao's not here, its all a dream.'_

I sighed annoyed when Hao appeared still, looking at me half-amused, half-weirded out.

"Damn it! Now I'm gunna die. This just sucks." I said pouting. Such great last words. Hao began to laugh. Um, ok, that's not really funny Hao, you are about to kill me here.

"I believe I asked you a question." I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm Molly. I'm staying here with Yoh 'cuz my…family kicked me out cuz I can see ghosts. That sounds crazy, I know." I bit my lip. Hopefully that was the story I told Yoh. Hao nodded.

"I see. Well, _Molly_, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again." I raised my left eyebrow.

"You do?" I asked, thinking he was seriously joking. Hao gave me a smile I could read.

"Yes, I _really_ do." Hao said and off he was. Ok, kinda creepy. Then I had a nasty thought ((Not that kind of nasty SICKOS!)). I ran after Hao.

"WAIT! YOUR NOT PLANNING SOMETHING ARE YOU?" I yelled after him. Hao turned around and winked. I wacked myself in the forehead. So much for sleeping tonight.

Aiko walked in with Tamao full of smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" I grumbled, as I was convinced Hao was planning evil things that are evil. Aiko glared at me.

"Grumpy! Holy baka!" I stuck my tongue out at her. Tamao blushed.

"We ran into HoroHoro on the way to the store." Aiko did thumbs up. Poop, I missed more match making. But, I got to meet Hao. Ha ha!

Tamao smiled shyly.

"Well, I'd better put the groceries away, then." I smiled at her.

"Need help, Tam?" I asked politely. Tamao shook her head, her eyes bright.

"No, HoroHoro said he'd help me." I laughed lightly as Tamao left the room. Aiko shut the door and sat on her bed facing me.

"So, what did you do today? Is something wrong." Aiko asked, looking concerned. I took a big breath.

"I met Hao today." Aiko nodded.

"Oh, no fair!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes at her and began to tell her the whole story. After it was done, Aiko had mixed emotions written on her face.

"Well, first of all, you're an idiot and as for what Hao said…kinda scary." I cringed.

"Yeah." Aiko looked thoughtful.

"Hey, who are we going to set Hao up with?"


	7. Who to set up Hao with?

I paced about the floor while Aiko watched me in amusement.

"How could we forget Hao?"

I mumbled, running my hand through my dark brown hair. Aiko shrugged and began to paint her toenails with polish she'd borrowed from Pilika.

"I dunno."

I stared at her. Aiko was looking intently at her big toe, which was now bright purple.

"Are you paying any attention to me at all?"

Aiko look up and blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I glared at her and Aiko winced. Aiko went back to her toenails.

"HAO! WHAT ABOUT HA—oh!"

I turned bright red as Yoh walked into my room. Aiko gulped nervously and stared very intently at her toenails, a little TOO intently.

"How do you know Hao?"

I laughed nervously as Yoh asked that. Yoh look at me suspiciously.

"He dropped by today."

Yoh looked angry. Not at me, but at the thought of Hao "dropping" by.

"He did?"

Aiko looked bored and looked at Yoh lazily. She was done her toenails and wanted to let them dry in peace.

"Yup."

Yoh looked at a loss for words. "I'll be right back, k?"

Yoh nodded and left. Aiko and I stared after him. Then I began to pace again.

"How in the poo could we forget HAO?" I yelled and Aiko put a finger to her lips. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Aiko, not now. This is serious! Who…are we going to set up with..HAO?"

I yelled throwing my hands in the air. Then I saw him. I turned around and was face with Hao once again.


	8. Lego Shoes

I laughed nervously; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Heeey Hao…" I said, my voice quavering. Hao looked me over and smiled. Um…ok.

"Molly is it?" I nodded. Hao smiled wider and looked over at Aiko.

"Who are you?" He demanded of her, yet said it in a calm evil sort of way. Aiko looked at her nails.

"I'm Aiko." She said, as though it were the most boring thing in the world. Hao ignored her again and looked at me.

"Molly…I need to speak to you, about something important." I nodded and looked at Aiko for help. She just shrugged and began re-painting her nails. I followed Hao outside, wishing I had left some sort of will. Except I didn't have any possessions in the anime world, so there was no real point for one. Plus the fact I was not expecting to die.

Hao took me outside where he motioned for me to get on the Spirit of Fires back. Pass. I shook my head. Hao smirked.

"Ah, I thought a girl of your lowly standards would be scared." I glared at him hard. Ok, he did not just go there.

"Excuse me, but I'm NOT scared ok? I am not just too into the fact of going somewhere with a human-hating pyro ALONE! So There!" Hao walked closer to me, until he was so close his face was barely inches from mine.

"You have some guts, I like that." I stubbornly crossed my arms, trying to look cool.

"Well I like your Lego shoes." I said stiffly. Hao looked confused and moved away from me to check out his shoes.

He looked amused as he realized his shoes did kind of look like Lego. But he moved back to how he was before.

Which made me a wee bit uncomfortable. But I stayed cool.

"Why are you so close? Its like your gonna kiss me or something." Hao just smirked again and told me to get on Spirit Of Fire's back again.

"Fine." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. As soon as I was on Spirit Of Fire's back, Hao joined me, and Spirit Of Fire began to fly.

It was the most amazing thing, to fly like that. It was amazing, I felt almost weightless. I suddenly had the urge to sing A WHOLE NEW WORLD from _Aladdin_, and I just couldn't help but begin to sing it.

"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear! That now I'm in a whole new world with you!" I finished at that point and looked at Hao. He was staring at me, half interested, half creeped out.

"Spirit Of Fire, land here!" Hao commanded and Spirit Of Fire landed in an otherwise deserted fairground. Ok- now I'm scared again.

"Where are we Hao?" I asked suspiciously. Hao didn't answer me.

"Roller coaster?" I blinked at him.

"Hao, what the po-" Hao put up a hand to silence me.

"Yes?"

My eye twitched.

"Why not?" I grumbled sourly.

"That's what I thought."

Wait—Is this a …DATE? No…it can't be. But then,why did Hao make me come here? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?


	9. Innocent Roller Coaster Ride

I ran after Hao who was heading in the direction of a scary looking roller coaster.

"Erm…Hao, what's going on?" Hao smiled at me, a genuine smile. Or at least it _looked_ like a genuine smile.

I smiled back, it was just so _cute._ I did not just write that.

Wait, isn't Hao going to kill me or something? Is he going to kill me on a roller coaster?

Worry coated my mind as the Hao and I boarded the Roller coaster. Then I remembered, he hadn't answered my question.

"HAO WHATS GOING ON! And actually answer this time!" I yelled as the cart we were in slowly crept up the roller coaster.

Eep was it ever high up.

Hao smirked. "Hold on." Hao pointed at the big metal bars in front of us.

I glared at him. "What do you meeeaaaaannnn!" I screamed grabbing Hao as the roller coaster went down the big slope.

I didn't let go until the ride had come to a complete stop. Then I looked up, into Hao's face. He was smirking again.

I turned a deep crimson and let go of him, turning away from his smug face.

"Shut up, you didn't tell me it was so high up." Hao laughed.

"You didn't want to let go." Hao said and my blush deepened.

"What makes you so cocky? I never even wanted to hold on!" Hao shook his head. "You're lying."

"Am not!" I crossed my arms and grumbled insults under my breath.

Hao took my hand in his. I gulped and my eyes widened.

"Ha—Hao?" I stuttered. Hao pulled me out of the roller coaster and dragged me behind him. I didn't know where he was taking me, all I could look at was my hand interlocked with his.

Hao stopped in front of an old looking movie theatre. "I want you to see something. Close your eyes." I nodded and did what he said.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling, like I was falling. Then I could see, but my eyes weren't open. It was a sort of flashback.

Hao's vision! The reason why he hates humans! It was so terrible to see, a lump formed in my throat. Luckily it was over soon and I looked at Hao, scared to death.

"Hao…that was horrible! I'm so sorry." I said, though I didn't know what good my apologizing would do.

Hao nodded, he seemed to understand I was a wee bit shocked.

"Why did you show me this?"

"I don't want that to happen to you. And I know how to make sure it doesn't." _Here it comes_. "If you join me, when I am crowned Shaman King—" My eye twitched.

"HAO! You are such a jerk!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. All this so I could _join_ him. Um…NO! Then, without thinking, I pulled an Anna and slapped him.

Though not as hard as Anna would have.

Oh, crap. I forgot…he could burn me for that. But Hao just rubbed his cheek and snickered. "I guess I ruined the moment. Is that why you won't join me?"

WHAT? WHAT MOMENT? IS THIS GUY SERIOUS?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, and backed away a bit. Hao followed me, coming close again.

"I think you do." I tried to back away again but slipped and fell into Hao. EEP! I tried to push away but fell back again.

"Stupid gravity!" I mumbled and Hao pushed my face up to his.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of you.." Hao raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see." I was about to say something when Hao grabbed me and…kissed me. I gasped, but didn't pull away.

WAIT DID THAT JUST…DID HE JUST…?


	10. Just Admit It

Finally Hao released me. I just stared at him in disbelief.

Hao had just kissed me. _Hao_ had just _kissed_ me.

I put my fingers to my lips and then continued to stare at him in silence.

Then I spoke. "Ha—Hao." I stuttered, but that's as far as I got.

Hao winked at me and gave me a mischievous side smile.

"So, are you going to admit it now? Or do you want to kiss again?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Admit what exactly?" Hao shook his head.

"You _are _inferior. That you have developed an attraction to me. I might even go as far to say you even _care_ for me."

Hao stood tall and confident looking.

Me? I was wondering whether to cry from embarrassment or whack him upside the head.

"Wh-why I mean what makes you say erm…that?" Hao sighed, probably thinking I was pretty empty in the head.

"Never mind, I must be mistaken." Hao looked almost a little sad and was ready to turn and leave.

Wait…um…why do I feel all weird.

No! HAO DON'T LEAVE ME! And without too much thinking, I ran and almost knocked Hao down by hugging him.

Hao looked down at me, sort of surprised, in this sort of lovesick happy way. Then he snapped back into character.

Hao gave an evil chuckle, but in a cute way.

"Admit it." He said laughing. I released him from my embrace and looked straight into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Fiiiiine. Hao Asakura, I, Molly, have developed an attraction to you. I might even go as far to say I even _care_ for you. A lot." I laughed a bit and poked him.

I have become quite bold, I guess it's easier to when you know he won't burn you.

Hao and I shared a smile before he took my face in his and kissed me again.

Ah, sheer joy. I did not just write that…

Hao realized it was getting late. "Don't want my brother to think I've killed you."

I laughed a little weakly at that. We mounted Spirit Of Fire's back and off we flew back to Yoh's house.

I sneaked back into mine and Aiko's room. It really WAS late, but hopefully no one was awake.

"Molly! Your alive!" Aiko gave me a hug. I groaned. So much for no one being awake.

"Hey Aik-" Aiko didn't let me say too much though.

"YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING HAO SAID!" I winced.

"Aiko- people are trying to sleep." Aiko giggled.

"Sorry mom." She said rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her but following her into the room, told her of all the days/nights events.

Afterwards Aiko glared hard at me with her acorn brown eyes.

"Molly, you got together with _Hao_? I didn't even see that one coming. I mean…really…"

I blushed and looked at the nicely carpeted floor. Wow, a piece of lint! How extraordinary!

"But enough, we're supposed to be getting the couples together! All we've done is gotten Yoh and Anna to sit closer together and HoroHoro and Tamao to make food together! That's just sad!"

I nodded sadly. '_Sorry Hao, duty calls.' _

Aiko and I stayed up the rest of the night, making our next plan. This time for a new couple.


	11. Breakfast food

I yawned and stretched in the morning sunshine. Hao's face randomly popped into my head and I grinned stupidly.

But I couldn't go on fantasizing about him long; Aiko would kill me if I did anyhow.

I got up and got dressed. Which is odd, ever since I'd gotten to the anime world, I'd always seemed to have pajamas in my exact size, and every few days I'd be wearing something different.

Today was no exception. I got out of my bed wearing my blue bunny PJ's and slipped on a pair of jeans and a cotton black t-shirt with pink writing on it.

I brushed my hair until it shone (but knowing my hair it wouldn't be this way for long). And, sigh, then I went to meet Aiko.

"Food…" I groaned walking into Yoh's kitchen. I hadn't eaten in forever, literally.

I gave a happy sigh as I noticed Tamao making breakfast. Yay Breakfast! I could've hugged her.

"Hey, Tam! Whatcha makin'?" I said cheerfully looking over her shoulder at the cooking food.

Tamao giggled. "Breakfast, HoroHoro said he might drop by."

I nodded. "Ah I see. So, I guess you must be over Yoh."

Tamao turned as pink as her hair. "How did you know about Yoh?" Tamao asked softy.

Oh, poo, How _did_ I know about Yoh? Tamao had never told me. I shrugged.

"Just guessed." I said and coughed to clear my throat. "Well I, uh, better go wake up the others…for Y'know breakfast."

Tamao smiled and nodded. I slipped out of the kitchen and crept over to what I hoped was Yoh's room. I knocked lightly and was surprised as Yoh opened the door immediately. Um, ok.

Yoh put his hand behind his head and yawned. "Hey, Molly, where were you yesterday? Did something happen?"

I looked at my fingernails. "Erm…no...nope…nopers! Nothing at all. Yeah, just nothing."

Yoh wasn't falling for it. He looked at me oddly. I wonder if he'd kill me if he knew about Hao…hmm…lets not find out! Yoh was still staring at me.

"Oh yeah! It's breakfast time! Tamao made _food_!"

That's when Anna came walking by. She glared daggers at me and looked emotionlessly at Yoh.

"Oh really? She made _food_, who would've thought?" Anna said coldly and I glared right back at her.

"Yoh, as soon as we are done eating, you'd better get ready for training."

Yoh sweat dropped.

"Yes Anna..."

The two walked towards the kitchen and I sauntered over to Ryu's room.

Erg, I had to say I'd wake up the others.

I knocked on a few doors before I finally found the one leading to Ryu's room. He opened it and smiled.

"Why, hello Molly. You have come to find me? I hope it was not to hard."

I humored him. "Oh, not at _all_. Thank you Ryu! Your so great!"

Ryu beamed at me.

"Oh, it's breakfast time. I'll be in the kitchen." I waved and began to walk to the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute my sweet potato!" Ryu called after me. Whoot for me.

I walked in the kitchen and was greeted by almost everyone. Pilika, Ren, Tamao, Yoh, Anna, HoroHoro, Lyserg and Aiko.

Ryu hadn't arrived yet I supposed. Too bad. I sat down next to Aiko and Yoh and eagerly began to eat.

Tamao was a good cook! I ate happily until I noticed no one else was eating but me. I flushed.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"I am."

I gasped and turned around to see Hao standing beside me.

Can't he be a little less…everywhere?

"Hao! What are you doing here!" Yoh said angrily.

I could ask the same question, but I kept my mouth shut. Aiko was rolling her eyes at me. _I_ didn't _invite_ him, though it is kind of cool that he came to see me. Insert romantic sigh here.

Hao chuckled and looked at me. I nervously dropped the bacon in my hand (I was hungry!).

"Just came to see someone _brother_."

Anna stood up, fully prepared to slap him.

"Not you, Anna. Nice try." Hao said cockily.

Anna looked like she was going to kill him. Don't even think about it Anna!

"Who then, dude?" HoroHoro asked, he didn't like guessing games I guess. Tee Hee.

Aiko sighed and stood up.

"Um…Yoh where's the bathroom?"

I stared at her.

Aiko we've been here a few days and you don't know where the _bathroom_ is?

Yoh didn't question her.

"Take a left and it's the first door on your right."

Aiko nodded and excused herself.

"So…Molly. I need to talk to you _again_."

Lyserg, who had been sitting quietly exploded.

"AGAIN! YOU WENT OUT SOMEWHERE WITH HAO!"

I flinched.

Lyserg turned to Hao.

"Morphine!"

Yoh, seeing what Lyserg was about to do, pulled Lyserg down.

"No!" Yoh yelled and Hao just laughed.

"Pathetic Lyserg. You really think you can hurt me with Morphine?"

Lyserg was crying angrily, still on the ground where Yoh had tackled him. Hao turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on."

I stood up and looked around at everyone, totally bewildered.

I gave them all an apologetic look before Hao whisked me away.

Heh, I'm supposed to matchmaking today, not exactly running away with Hao.

Aiko is _so_ going to kill me.


End file.
